The Reunion
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: The Dino's arrive to a slight surprise at their teacher's house.


Disclaimer: The writer of this story in no ways owns anything that has to do with Power Rangers. They belong to Saban. They just have been a part of her life since 1993.

* * *

 **The Reunion**

The Dino Rangers were surprised at the sight before them. The house of their teacher had never looked like this before. The dirt and gravel drive way and some of the grass in front of the house were filled with vehicles. There was of course Dr. Oliver's black Jeep, but the others they had never seen before.

Music blared from the house, and smoke rose up from behind it. What was going on? His message had only said that he wanted them to come up to his house. After standing by their own cars, for a minutes, the four teenagers began to walk towards the house. Suddenly, the front door opened, and out walked a man in black, who looked vaguely familiar to three out of the four.

He glanced over his shoulder back at the house, "I can't take it any more. Tommy, I'm going to get my mix CD's. I can't believe Kim's letting you play that!"

He turned forward and after a moment smiled. He turned back towards the opened door, "Tommy, your rangers are here!" He walked out on the porch and down the stairs. Smiling at them, he walked over to a fairly nice black car.

The teens looked up at the the front door in shock. Their teacher stood in pale Jeans and a white tee shirt. After all, they hadn't seen in anything really but black since the first day their senior year.

"Thanks, Zack. You probably scared them."

The man closed the car door, holding a CD wallet, "I doubt I did anything." He walked up to the teens, "sorry, I guess it has been awhile seen you guys saw that video. I'm Zack, the first black ranger."

Dr. Oliver rolled his eyes, smiling, "Zack."

"We're safe, Man. You made sure of that. I'm guessing he forgot to tell you that you were invited to our annual ranger get together."

The teens looked among themselves.

Conner looked up at his teacher, "so ah are all the teams you were with here?"

Dr. Oliver sighed, "yes. Zack, would you take them around back?"

"Sure, but I am changing the music, Man." Zack gestured towards the back to the house, "come on, I'll introduce you to everyone."

Reluctantly, the teens followed after Zack to the large deck on the back of the house.

After the quick introductions to the first few teams of Earth's rangers, the teens were in a bit of a daze. Standing on the deck, were the rangers that had been chosen by Zordon. Dr. Oliver had told them so much about the first team and here they were. Well, they had met Kimberly earlier, but the others were more a shock.

Jason leaned into the opened kitchen window, "Bro, you want me to check on the grill? I think it's starting to smoke."

"Go ahead, Jase. I need to finish getting everything ready for the grill."

Jason shook his head as he walked over to the propane grill, "you and your secret recipes."

Rocky tilted his head slightly, "don't diss the recipes, Jase. Where would be with out them?"

Adam shook his head, "I think you only come for the food sometimes, Rocky."

Rocky frowned, "I come to see everyone. The food's just a bonus."

The four teens felt so out of place. These were long time friends, which they hoped that they could be like one day.

The door into the back of the house was wide open. The music that Zack had started was coming out of the opened door and windows, along with the sounds of pots, pans, and plates from the kitchen.

Dr. Oliver soon came out carrying a large cookie sheet full of meat and things wrapped in foil.

Jason looked up from the grill, "it's ready, Bro. Still wish I had one of these."

Dr. Oliver smiled, "talk to your wife, Jase."

"She won't let me have one after Rocky came over and started that fire, which was not my fault," Jason moved way from the grill.

"I didn't do anything. I was standing beside it."

Jason shook his head, "I still don't believe that."

Kimberly walked into the door way, "stop it, Guys. I don't want to hear about the grill again."

She looked at the four teens, "come inside, you four. You look a little lost."

The four teens couldn't get into the kitchen fast enough. Kim gave each of them a glass of juice.

"Having fun?"

Kira shook her head, "not really. I'm still trying to relax. It's hard to do when there are three other yellow rangers staring at you."

The three guys nodded in agreement.

Kim smiled at them, "I would guess so, but just remember that they were like you once. We had no idea what we were doing half the time and had to learn on the go. We're all rangers here."

She held out a bowl of fruit, "would you guys cut these up for me?"

The teens nodded, and Conner took the bowl. Soon they had split up the fruit among them and were chopping away.

Hours later, everyone was full of food. A few had moved and broken into groups, but most were sitting or standing around the bottom of the steps of the deck.

The Dino Rangers stood next to the stairs listening to the first team of rangers. They couldn't believe how similar the two teams were even though there were more members in the first team than in their little team.

Dr. Oliver sat on the bottom step, shaking his head, "that's not how I remember it, Jase."

"That's exactly what happened. I almost won that match."

Kimberly shook her head, "it ended in a tie, Jase. Although, Tommy was winning until you got that final point."

"See. I knew she would remember."

Jason rolled his eyes, "of course, she would remember. It was the first time she ever saw you."

Trini laughed, "I think none of us will forget seeing you actually having trouble in a match for the first time."

Zack laughed, "I know I won't. It was nice to watch you fight someone who could actually match you."

Jason shook his head, "nay, even then he was better than me." He gave a slight smile.

"I'm not better than you, Jase."

"Bro, I'm not the one with the statue in Angel Grove Park."

"Wait, Dr. O has a statue?" Trent gasped.

Dr. Oliver shook his head, "I don't have a statue, Trent."

Kim sighed, "there's a statue of the White Ranger in the park in Angel Grove. It was the winner between two designs."

"Stay humble, guys. We kid Tommy about it, but the fact is we all voted for the single statue of the White Ranger over the team one. The statue is actually dedicated to all of us Angel Grove Rangers," Zack looked at the younger rangers.

Ethan nodded, "Hayley did say he was the best."

Jason nodded in agreement, "oh, he is. Even if he won't admit it."

Dr. Oliver groaned.

Most of the elder rangers laughed. The younger ones were starting to feel a bit more at easy.

A few more hours later, the Dino Rangers stood by their cars with their teacher.

"So did you guys have fun?"

Conner nodded, "yeah. It took us a while, but yea it was fun. How often do you guys do this?"

"Not as often as we like. We do the once a year reunion on the 4th of July for the Rangers that were under Zordon, and every four years we do a huge one in Angel Grove for all the Rangers. The next one's next year. You guy's are of course welcomed to come."

Trent nodded, "I'll try to do my best to make it, Dr. O."

"Me, too." The others spoke up.

"you guys have my number. I'll call you with the details."

Tommy watched as the Dino Rangers drove off.

"Zordon would be proud, you know."

He turned to look at his wife as she walked up to him, "I know, but I still wish he was here."

Kimberly smiled at him, "he is as long as we remember him and tell the newer rangers about him."

He smiled at her, "we better get back before they start arguing again."

The couple began to head back towards their house.

* * *

So there you go. A short and sweet Rangers story for the 4th of July.

Review if you please.

Thanks for any reviews given in advance.

CL


End file.
